


Fandom Pills

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean Winchester, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hangover, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega verse (kinda), Parentlock, Pining Phil Coulson, Pregnant Dean, Sam is a fangirl - Freeform, Short One Shot, Supernatural Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Triple Drabble, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wings (kinda), somewhat OOC Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble/flashfic/brevi oneshot multifandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> E per la prima volta pubblico una delle mie raccolte di drabble anche qui su AO3. Wow! Sooo, c'è da precisare che io solitamente le drabble le scrivo solo quando mi vengono richieste durante qualche evento su facebook, quindi la prossima potrebbe arrivare a distanza di mesi. Questa in particolare, nasce dal Drabble Weekend del 28-30 novembre che si è tenuto su questo gruppo dedicato alla Johnlock (https://www.facebook.com/groups/302817833173305/ siete libere di chiedere di farne parte perchè più siamo meglio è).  
> Che altro dire? Nulla, avverto che io le chiamo ancora drabble, ma quasi sicuramente vi troverete di mezzo cose che sforano direttamente il concetto di flash-fic e finiscono con l'essere brevissime one-shot.  
> Detto questo, vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Baci, Elisa.

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Coppia: Johnlock.   
Prompt: Sherlock guarda Supernatural e si mette in testa che John è un angelo.  
Parole: 270  
Note: ero partita con lo scrivere la prima frase sentendomi completamente persa e poi è uscito questo un po' per conto suo. Credo sia la prima volta che mi riesce di scrivere in modo decente qualcosa di vagamente crack. Tralasciamo che Sherlock è OOC ovviamente!

 

“John, è palese! Non puoi continuare a negarlo. Sei un angelo” esclamò Sherlock senza neppure fissarlo.  
John sospirò. Certo non poteva immaginarsi che introdurre Sherlock alle serie televisive potesse essere tanto deleterio (in fondo voleva solo trovare un modo per impedire a Sherlock di riprendere a sparare ai muri! Si può davvero incolparlo di aver tentato di mantenere la pace per qualche ora nel 221B di Baker Street?!); ma quando la gente diceva che la televisione aveva il potere di trasformare in idioti anche quelli con le menti più brillanti sembrava avere decisamente ragione. O quello o Sherlock soffriva dei primi sintomi della deprivazione da sonno. Perchè nel giro di poche settimane, Sherlock era passato dal pensare che lui e John fossero la reincarnazione di Merlino e Artù, al pensare che sarebbero stati perfetti come il Dottore e il suo Companion, per arrivare infine a credere che John fosse un angelo del signore e che il caso sul mastino di Baskerville fosse la loro prima vera Caccia insieme.  
“Okay, Sherlock, ne ho abbastanza!” sbuffò chiudendo il portatile e rinunciando a continuare il suo post per il blog. Si alzò, si avvicinò al televisore e infine stacco la spina dalla presa.  
“HEY! L'episodio non era ancora finito!”  
“A letto, ora!” continuò John ignorando le sue proteste; Sherlock lo fissò contrariato, con un adorabile broncio a contrargli le labbra. “Questo è un ordine, soldato!” aggiunse fingendo di non trovare Sherlock incredibilmente tenero nonostante i livelli di esasperazione raggiunti in quei giorni.  
Sherlock sbuffò e infine si avviò alla scala, non senza borbottare. “Nope, ho sbagliato in pieno! Sei decisamente John Winchester.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Coppia: Johnlock.  
Prompt: Parent!lock; Hamish impara a leggere sui referti delle autopsie di Molly. La maestra non approva un granché.  
Parole: 465  
Note: mi è sfuggita a livello di numero di parole, ma mi piace come è uscita. Anche se non smetterò mai di pensare che io proprio non lo so scriver Sherlock IC xD

 

“Sherlock, sono appena tornato dal colloquio con l'insegnante di Hamish.” disse John abbandonando la giacca sulla poltrona, per varcare la soglia della cucina, dove Hamish stava scrivendo qualcosa su un quaderno e Sherlock stava studiando qualcosa su un vetrino al microscopio.  
“John, dubito che ciò che ha detto una maestra di scuola elementare sia così rilevante. Nostro figlio è abbastanza intelligente e capace da poter frequentare almeno la quarta, anche se tu ti sei opposto alla cosa, per motivi che poco condivido come sai!” ribattè suo marito, annotando qualcosa su un foglio accanto a sé senza neppure alzare gli occhi dal microscopio.  
John si sedette al tavolo, le braccia incrociate appoggiate sulla superficie rovinata (John aveva rinunciato a sostituire di nuovo il tavolo dopo averne acquistati 3 solo negli ultimi 18 mesi).  
“Ecco, ciò che ha detto quella maestra di scuola elementare che secondo te è irrilevante, in realtà conferma soltanto che le ragioni per cui ti ho impedito di educare in casa nostro figlio erano assolutamente, beh, ragionevoli.” rispose lui, cosa che finalmente parve attirare l'attenzione di Sherlock, che alzò il viso fissandolo con un'espressione schifata in volto. Prima che il genio potesse aprir bocca, comunque, John riprese. “Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che hai insegnato a nostro figlio a leggere usando i referti delle autopsie?!”  
Sherlock boccheggiò, un'espressione stupita sul suo volto, prima di voltarsi verso Hamish. John, confuso, si voltò a sua volta verso suo figlio, che ora scribacchiava fintamente concentrato sul suo foglio, un leggero rossore che cominciava a colorargli le gote.  
“Hamish, c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?” chiese Sherlock.  
“Zia Molly mi aveva dato quelle fotocopie sbagliate per disegnarci sopra, non sapeva che mi avevi già insegnato a leggere.” pigolò dopo una pausa, alzando infine il viso verso Sherlock. “Erano interessanti papà e in fondo non le ho detto una bugia. Non mi metterete in punizione, vero? Potrò ancora andare con papà all'obitorio, vero?” chiese voltandosi verso John, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
John sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso. Hamish era la copia di Sherlock, ma aveva degli occhi da cucciolo decisamente più efficaci. “Prometti che non parlerai più di cadaveri in classe?” chiese.  
Hamish annuì con forza.  
“Allora l'unica punizione è una settimana senza esperimenti in cucina. Ora va in camera tua a finire quel che stavi facendo.” aggiunse, fissando suo figlio che prendeva le scale strisciando i piedi e borbottando quanto fosse ingiusto punirlo comunque.  
John si voltò verso Sherlock, che fissava con un mezzo sorriso le scale. “Dimmi che gli hai insegnato a leggere su qualcosa di meno macabro.”  
“Amleto.” disse solo Sherlock tornando al suo studio di qualsiasi cosa fosse sul vetrino.  
“Sherlock...” si lagnò John poggiando la testa sul tavolo.  
“COSA?! John, è una delle opere più conosciute della letteratura inglese!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Coppia: Johnlock.  
Prompt: Sherlock è allergico alle mimose...e a Mrs Hudson, per la festa della donna, ne hanno regalate a mazzi. Bonus +1: John è il suo crocerossino e lo tiene a bada, prima che defenestri la vecchia padrona di casa e le sue puzzolenti piante.  
Parole: 260  
Note: there, un prompt in più fillato con Sherlock OOC non può che confermare che la parola Sherlock non è fatta per stare nella stessa frase con la parola IC se la frase riguarda ciò che scrivo io. L'unico caso in cui stanno in quel genere di frasi è quando ci sono le parole “nelle robe che scrive Elisa non è mai” nel mezzo. xD

 

“Ora scendo a buttare quelle erbacce maledette.” Borbottò Sherlock, mentre si soffiava il naso per l'ennesima volta. Non che davvero le parole fossero così chiare, perchè tra il fazzoletto che ostruiva il suono, il tono di voce basso di Sherlock e la storpiatura dei suoni dovuta al naso tappato, John comprese quell'insieme di rumori nasali giusto perchè Sherlock aveva tentato almeno cinque volte in quelle poche ore di scender a gettare via le mimose di Mrs. Hudson.  
“Nessuno scenderà a buttare niente. Sai quanto hanno reso felice Mrs. Hudson quei fiori? Dovresti sentirla, canticchia fra sé e sé La Vie en Rose mentre prepara biscotti!” commentò dando un morso ad uno dei suddetti dolci, distogliendo lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo solo per alzarlo in tempo per pararsi dal fazzoletto che Sherlock gli lanciò contro. Nascose il suo sorriso divertito dietro il libro, continuando a mangiare il delizioso biscotto.  
“Perfetto! Allora getterò fuori dalla finestra lei e pure quelle schifezze per buona misura!” esclamò Sherlock alzandosi, una scatola di fazzoletti incastrata sotto il braccio sinistro; John non si mosse neppure. Bastò che Sherlock aprisse la porta che conduceva al piano di sotto e scendesse un unico scalino perchè un attacco di starnuti lo cogliesse rischiando di farlo ruzzolare lungo la rampa di scale -per la terza volta.  
Sospirando, ma con un grosso sorriso divertito, John andò a recuperarlo, sorreggendolo con un braccio intorno al busto. “Meglio che ce ne andiamo in stanza a dormire, eh Sherlock?”.  
Sherlock rispose con l'ennesimo starnuto, prima di soffiarsi il naso piagnucolando.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Coppia: Jonhlock.  
Prompt: Parent!Lock John è stato tentato di iscrivere Sherlock all'asilo, al posto di Hamish.  
Parole: 305  
Note: io devo ancora capire perchè continuate a promptarmi roba su Sherlock quando è palese che Sherlock mi esce sempre OOC xD

 

“John, sei ingiusto! Sono state due settimane d'inferno! Io e Hamish abbiamo bisogno di qualche ora all'obitorio!” esclamò Sherlock per l'ennesima volta, tenendo ancora loro figlio in braccio mentre salivano le scale. Durante metà del viaggio in treno e gran parte del tragitto dalla stazione a Baker Street, Sherlock non aveva fatto che supplicarlo di fermarsi all'obitorio nonostante fossero quasi le tre del mattino. Non era certo un caso se John aveva scelto di tornare a casa col treno della sera, invece di aspettare il primo viaggio verso Londra la mattina successiva.  
“Siamo solo stati dai tuoi genitori per Natale, Sherlock. E Hamish mi sembra più deciso a dormire da qui fino alla fine di gennaio, che pronto ad osservarti fare a pezzi cadaveri per i tuoi esperimenti. Senza contare che abbiamo già deciso che Hamish non metterà piede di nuovo in obitorio prima dei 18 anni.” Argomentò aprendo la porta e accendendo le luci, prima di voltarsi verso Sherlock con le mani aperte, chiedendogli in quel modo di passargli loro figlio.  
Sherlock tenne Hamish ancora per qualche istante, un broncio da bambino stampato in volto. Diamine, John a volte pensava davvero che quello da iscrivere all'asilo per l'anno successivo fosse Sherlock e non il bimbo di due anni che gli si stava accoccolando contro il petto, il pollice in bocca e un'espressione leggermente infastidita dalla luce o dal rumore.  
“TU hai deciso, non NOI.” rispose Sherlock, non muovendosi da davanti la porta.  
John lo fissò ancora per un attimo. “Sherlock, hai davvero intenzione di sprecare questa nottata in obitorio quando potremmo fare sesso per la prima volta in settimane?” aggiunse solo.  
Sherlock non ci pensò neppure 5 secondi, quasi gli strappò Hamish dalle braccia e si voltò verso le scale che portavano alla stanza di loro figlio. “Metto Hamish a dormire e arrivo.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Supernatural  
Coppia: Fem!Destiel.   
Prompt: Castielle era sulla finestra, appoggiata al vetro e Deanne guardava la sua schiena, riusciva ancora a vedere l'ombra delle ali perdute. Nonostante non ci fossero più, si era avvicinata e le aveva disegnate con le mani: ogni piuma, ogni muscolo, ogni ala, come se fossero ancora lì, come se Deanne fosse diventata il sostituto delle ali di Cas.  
Parole: 375  
Note: come diavolo ha fatto a venirmi angst non lo so, ma è andata così! (Credo che Falling dei Civil Wars in sottofondo mentre scrivevo non abbia certo aiutato.)

 

Deanne non poteva smettere di guardarla. Castielle, era alla finestra, ancora nuda dopo che avevano fatto l'amore; era appoggiata al vetro e Deanne sapeva che fissava le stelle vedendo in realtà ancora una volta i suoi fratelli cadere. Le fissava la schiena e nonostante non fossero mai state qualcosa di fisico, perfino lei riusciva a vedere l'ombra di quelle ali ormai perdute. Le mancavano. Certo non come mancavano a Cas, ma mancavano anche a lei; perchè rendevano Cas felice, ricordavano all'angelo che era ancora, nonostante tutto, una dei soldati del Paradiso, che c'era ancora qualcosa che potesse fare per i suoi fratelli. La loro mancanza rendeva Cas troppo simile alla Castielle che aveva visto in quella versione tremenda del 2014 che ancora la tormentava nei suoi incubi.  
Si avvicinò a lei e con dolcezza le poggiò le mani tra le scapole, dove Cas più volte le aveva detto c'era quel punto delicato in cui la grazia avrebbe dovuto dare vita alle sue ali. Tracciò ogni centimetro di pelle con le dita, chiudendo gli occhi e immaginando ossa, muscoli e infine piume. Castielle gliele aveva descritte così tante volte che Deanne era sicura di conoscerle abbastanza bene da riuscire ad immaginare come davvero fossero quelle ali. Erano belle, come lo era la sua amata.  
Non sapeva se Cas l'avrebbe mai pensata come la vedeva Deanne, ma nel suo cuore lei sentiva che se Cas non avesse mai potuto riavere le sue adorate ali indietro, Deanne avrebbe potuto sostituirle. Desiderava tanto che Cas si affidasse a lei, perchè se prima Castielle avrebbe potuto andarsene, ricordarsi quanto poco in realtà valesse la pena starle vicino, quanto causasse più guai che altro, sapeva che una Cas umana avrebbe avuto sempre bisogno del suo sostegno. Allo stesso tempo temeva tremendamente di deluderla; sapeva di non essere all'altezza di sostituire quelle ali. Lo dimostrava quanto ogni persona che Deanne avesse mai amato prima o poi se ne fosse andata.   
Poggiò la fronte contro la pelle di Cas: era ancora sudata, ma sentiva che si stava raffreddando velocemente. Le passò le braccia intorno ai fianchi, stringendola in un abbraccio e pregò, verso un Dio in cui neppure più credeva, che il giorno in cui Cas se ne sarebbe andata non arrivasse mai.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Fandom: The Avengers (MCU)  
Coppia: Phil/Clint  
Prompt: "Signore, credo di avere un problema." "Se ha a che fare con zone al di sotto della tua vita, Barton, non ne voglio sapere nulla."  
Parole: 395  
Note: E boh... Finisce così perchè sì.

 

Clint era sempre stato persona da flirtare con qualsiasi cosa si muovesse (diamine, Phil lo aveva visto flirtare con Hulk. No, non il dottor Banner, proprio Hulk, quel bestione verde tutto muscoli conosciuto ai più per il suo famoso urlo di battaglia.). E Phil sapeva di avere un soft spot per Clint (arg, ancora ricordava quando Fury aveva scoperto che Phil non aveva segnalato la partita di nascondino tra Clint e Natasha che era finita con Barton incastrato per due giorni in un archivio chiuso a chiave pieno zeppo di documenti disponibili solo ad agenti di livello superiore a quello di Clint). Il problema era diventato ingestibile quando aveva capito di avere una vera e propria cotta per l'arciere. E tutto quel suo flirtare con cani e porci lo confondeva su quanto le sue avance potessero essere sincere e/o destinate all'aver solo un'avventura da una notte e via (come se comunque le relazioni sul lavoro non fossero proibite in modo particolarmente restrittivo nello SHIELD).  
Quindi, quando Clint si presentò nel suo ufficio con un'espressione seria, Phil non si preoccupò per niente, perchè più di una volta Barton se n'era uscito con pessime battute da rimorchio mantenendo una faccia seria da far invidia a Capitan America in modalità Soldato.  
“Signore, credo di avere un problema.” disse solo chiudendo la porta.  
“Se ha a che fare con zone al di sotto della tua vita, Barton, non ne voglio sapere nulla.” sbuffò fingendo di non prestargli attenzione.  
“In realtà il problema sta un po' più in alto. Sa, qualcuno mi sta spezzando il cuore.” proseguì Clint.  
Phil lo fissò storto. Eccolo che ricominciava... Iniziava quasi a pensare che la spia avesse capito e si divertisse a prenderlo in giro.  
“Davvero, non si accorge che ho smesso di flirtate con gli altri, non capisce che gli sto chiedendo di uscire da settimane con intenzioni serie. So che è contro il regolamento ma... A lui piacciono tanto le scartoffie.” Aggiunse Clint afferrando uno qualsiasi dei documenti dalla scrivania di Phil; fissò il foglio per un istante e poi riportò gli occhi a fissare intensamente quelli di Coulson, che si sentì improvvisamente più caldo. (NO, si rifiutava di arrossire e NO, non stava sperando che Clint fosse serio.)  
“Pensa che se gli presentassi un invito scritto ufficiale in triplice copia accetterebbe di venire a bere almeno un caffè con me?”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Coppia: Johnlock.   
Prompt: Sherlock e John navigando alla ricerca di un caso trovano una fanart molto spinta su di loro.  
Parole: 230  
Note: Non so cosa io abbia scritto!

 

Sherlock stava fissando lo schermo come incantato. John non lo aveva mai visto reagire in quel modo a niente ed iniziava ad essere seriamente preoccupato per Sherlock (dopo aver trovato la cosa divertente per 15 lunghissimi secondi). Insomma, okay, quando entrava nel suo Mind Palace capitava spesso che Holmes si incantasse, ma l'espressione e la situazione in cui Sherlock si era bloccato gli suggerivano che non era il Mind Palace il posto in cui era finita la mente del suo compagno di avventure. No, se avesse dovuto dare una definizione alla cosa a cui stava assistendo, avrebbe usato terminologie più “tecnologiche”. Cose come file not found o errore del sistema e infine, riavvio del sistema. Sì, decisamente Sherlock stava lentamente riprendendosi.  
“John, quelli siamo io e te.” disse solo continuando a fissare lo schermo, un'immagine piuttosto realistica ancora aperta ad ammiccare loro di rimando.  
“Sì, credo fosse piuttosto ovvio, Sherlock.”  
“E stiamo... Io sto... La mia bocca...”  
“Sherlock, sì, è esattamente quel che sembra. L'angolo del disegno non lascia certo spazio ad interpretazioni sul dove sia la tua bocca e sul cosa stia facendo.”  
Ci furono un paio di istanti di silenzio prima che Sherlock parlasse di nuovo.  
“Lo fanno sembrare divertente...” John a quelle parole arrossì e smise di fissare il volto di Sherlock. “Dovremmo provare.” esclamò definitivo Holmes prima di inginocchiarsi di colpo sul pavimento.  
“Oh Cristo santo...”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Fandom: Supernatural  
Coppia: Fem!Destiel.   
Prompt: Castiel è indecisa, vuole lasciare il suo tramite perché la famiglia di Jamie se lo merita ma Deanne non glielo permette. "La sua famiglia ha bisogno di lei." "Anche la tua di te. "  
Parole: 830 (mi dicono dalla regia che sono andata di one shot. Well, whatever!)  
Note: consiglio altamente di ascoltare Never Surrender degli Skillet. (Un avvertimento grande come una casa per OOC Deanne. Ma la situazione chiedeva melodramma e angst a palate quindi, via anche di OOC).  
  
Castiel non sapeva perchè fosse andata da Deanne. Sapeva che andare da lei per dirle addio l'avrebbe solo fatta soffrire di più; se fosse sparita e basta forse Deanne avrebbe pensato che era morta, che la grazia presa in prestito si era semplicemente consumata e di lei non era rimasto nulla più del suo tramite.  
Forse implicitamente sperava che le cose andassero come erano andate.

 

“Vuoi fare cosa?” chiese Deanne, il sorriso felice di rivedere la sua amata aveva lasciato le sue labbra velocemente all'udire le parole di Cas.  
“Arrendermi, Deanne. Non c'è più nulla che possa fare per migliorare la situazione. Ci sono solo un paio di angeli ancora sulla terra, ma sono pacifici, si sono adattati alla vita umana e vogliono solo restare tra voi per godere della creazione di nostro Padre.” Castiel prese le mani di Deanne, che la lasciò fare, ancora completamente bloccata dal nodo in gola che le era cresciuto parola dopo parola.  
“Quindi vuoi abbandonarmi così...” mormorò solo. Non riusciva neppure ad essere arrabbiata con lei. Sapeva che prima o poi Cas si sarebbe stancata della vita sulla terra; in fondo non era il suo posto, gli angeli non servivano l'umanità, come lei stessa le aveva detto quasi una vita prima. Era arrabbiata con se stessa, ma più di tutto, era arrabbiata con l'universo.  
“Deanne...” sussurò Castiel con un sorriso triste, carezzandole il viso. “Non sei tu la ragione per cui devo andare. Se restassi rischierei solo di mettere in pericolo te e tuo fratello. E con tutti i pasticci che ho combinato, non è come se potessi fare davvero qualcosa di utile. Forse è meglio così. In fondo se lo merita anche Jamie, non credi? Deve mancare molto alla sua famiglia e io lo sto tenendo lontano da loro.”  
“Anche tu mancheresti alla tua famiglia se te ne andassi.” Disse Deanne stringendo forte le mani di Cas, il tono che ritrovava forza e speranza, ritrovando la voglia di lottare per ciò che amava. Non l'avrebbe lasciata andare così: i Winchester non si arrendevano quando si parlava di famiglia e Cas era... Era l'amore della sua vita, non l'avrebbe lasciata andare. “Credi che sia facile per me ammettere che sei la cosa più importante della mia vita? Non ho mai messo nulla prima di mio fratello, ma nonostante tutto non ho mai ammesso che senza di lui la mia vita sarebbe finita probabilmente anni fa; il petto squarciato da un mannaro, una pugnalata al cuore da parte di uno shapeshifter, una pistola in mano e un proiettile nella testa, solo Dio a sapere se mi fossi sparata perchè lo volevo o perchè ero posseduta da un demone...”  
Fece una pausa, raccolse il coraggio di continuare a parlare, anche se era decisamente una cosa poco da lei. Strinse il volto di Castiel tra le mani e la fissò negli occhi. Poteva farlo, l'avrebbe convinta a restare! Doveva riuscirci... “Tenerti lontana da me tutto questo tempo mi ha fatta soffrire come non mai, il dolore che provavo quando Sam ci lasciò per andare a Stanford non è minimamente paragonabile al modo in cui ho sentito fisicamente bisogno di te in questi mesi. Ma sapevo che era necessario, che dovevo lasciarti con un altro angelo, perchè sei fragile e avevi bisogno di qualcuno che ti sapesse proteggere davvero, non di me, che la maggior parte delle volte ti metto solo ancora di più in pericolo. Ma non questa volta Cas, questa volta non ti lascerò mettere davanti gli altri come fai sempre, stavolta IO non metterò gli altri davanti. Sarò egoista e lo sarai anche tu, perchè ci meritiamo qualcosa! Questo mondo ci ha fatti soffrire abbastanza e non m'importa se pensi che la famiglia di Jamie abbia bisogno di lei, perchè io ho bisogno di te molto di più. Ti amo come non potrei amare mai nessun'altra e se te ne andrai...”  
La voce la abbandonò.  
Castiel poggiò la fronte su quella di Deanne; avevano entrambe gli occhi umidi, le mani di Deanne stringevano il suo trench con tanta forza che forse avrebbe potuto facilmente strappare il tessuto.  
“Shhh, shhh, DeeDee, sono qui, andrà tutto bene. Non andrò da nessuna parte, starò con te.” mormorò stringendola in un abbraccio, baciandole e carezzandole i capelli.

  
Forse Deanne aveva ragione, forse erano solo delle grandissime egoiste a volere qualcosa per loro, ma l'anima di Deanne aveva brillato di una luce talmente bella quando aveva aperto il suo cuore a lei, per poi sembrare spegnersi quando la sua amata aveva pensato che Cas se ne sarebbe andata... Era una vista che l'aveva fatta soffrire più di quanto avesse sofferto a vedere i suoi fratelli cadere dal paradiso per causa sua, che l'aveva fatta sentire in colpa e sporca più di quanto non si fosse sentita dopo aver sterminato molti dei suoi fratelli quando credeva di poter essere un Dio migliore del vero Dio. Non poteva rinunciare a questo e, in fondo, non lo voleva neppure fare.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Fandom: The Avengers (MCU)  
Stony, X che canta alla cavolo una canzone sulla sua voglia di averlo dentro e Y che reagisce un po' alla ''ma quanto sei scemo'' e come vuoi tu.  
Parole: 200 parole   
Note: avevo bisogno di scrivere crack dopo quella immersione di feels. Quindi è uscita questa roba qui. A scopo puramente informativo, la canzone è Ready for Love dei Bad Company (no, ma ditemi che non sono influenzata da Supernatural io, eh? xD)

 

Tony stava lavorando come al solito ad un progetto, ma Steve sapeva perfettamente che non stava lavorando davvero. Invece di essere seduto come suo solito, era piegato sul tavolo, i gomiti poggiati sulla superficie di metallo e i fianchi a toccare il bordo del tavolo. Muoveva i fianchi in modo decisamente seducente a tempo di quella musica che adorava tanto e che tutti alla torre dicevano essere rock datato. Per Steve era tutta musica nuova, ma sapeva cogliere un invito quando era così palese.  
“Ooh, I want you to stay, Ooh, I want you today, I'm ready for love, Oh baby, I'm ready for love.” cantava la voce morbida del cantante e quella calda e profonda di Tony a seguirla, muovendo in modo invitante quel sedere così perfetto che Steve avrebbe potuto... ARG.  
Gli si avvicinò silenziosamente, per poi abbracciarlo per i fianchi, spingendo il sedere di Tony verso il suo bacino, in modo tutt'altro che fraintendibile. “A volte sei talmente ridicolo, Tony.” gli mormorò nell'orecchio prima di baciargli il collo.  
Tony ridacchiò. “Sciocchezze. Sono un genio e i miei piani sono sempre brillanti.” fece un pausa giusto per portare una delle mani di Steve sulla sua erezione. “E funzionano.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Coppia: Johnlock. Prompt: Potterlock; Sherlock si è trasferito da Beauxbatons dopo esser stato buttato fuori anche da Durmstrang; è chiaramente un Corvonero ma c'è un Grifondoro che lo ha colpito così chiede al cappello parlante un favore. Cosa non darebbe per conoscere meglio il ragazzo...  
Parole: 700 (mi dicono dalla regia che ho scritto di nuovo una one-shot. Whatever, è colpa del prompt!)  
Note: devo davvero dire di nuovo che Sherlock è OOC? No, penso ormai vi sia entrato nella testa, vero?

 

Sherlock sapeva che il suo arrivo ad Hogwarts sarebbe stato sulla bocca di tutti, lo aveva previsto. Insomma, era stato cacciato da ben due scuole di Magia in fondo. Non si stupiva quindi se alla banchina della stazione prima e sul treno poi, avessero tutti deciso che fissarlo avrebbe reso loro la conoscenza di quale fosse di preciso il motivo per cui era stato buttato fuori da Durmstrang prima e da Beauxbatons poi. Borbottavano tutti robe tipo Magia Oscura o robaccia del genere e Sherlock non poteva evitare di pensare che la gente non usasse per nulla il cervello che sapeva essere nelle loro teste bacate. Insomma, Durmstrang era nota per essere piuttosto liberale sull'uso della magia molto al limite (quando non chiudeva direttamente un occhio davanti a qualche incantesimo che tecnicamente rientrava nel proibito), come potevano pensare come prima ipotesi all'uso di Magia Oscura?  
Cercò a lungo un posto tranquillo sul treno, ma ogni scompartimento vuoto si riempiva velocemente quando qualche studente si accorgeva che Sherlock aveva intenzione di trovare un po' di privacy nei paraggi. Aveva praticamente rinunciato quando arrivò all'ultimo vagone del treno, ma dietro di lui non c'era più anima viva e in una delle nicchie fortunatamente stava seduto un solo studente, un Grifondoro che sembrava avere un paio di anni più di lui che leggeva in modo distratto un libro mangiando quelli che sembravano biscotti fatti in casa.  
Decise che quel posto fosse il male minore ed entrò il più silenziosamente possibile, sedendosi di fronte al ragazzo. Lui alzò a malapena gli occhi, lo fissò per un secondo con un sorriso sincero e appena accennato prima di offrirgli il contenitore di plastica in cui erano contenuti i biscotti.  
Sherlock afferrò un dolce più per cortesia che per reale voglia di mangiare -diamine, non sapeva neppure perchè fosse stato cortese nei confronti di quello sconosciuto. Era solo piacevole vedere che il Grifondoro sembrava non voler leggere nulla di ciò che Sherlock era o era stato in passato dal suo comportamento o dal suo aspetto. Se doveva esser sincero, Sherlock era convinto che quel tizio non conoscesse assolutamente nulla di lui. Beh, meditò, non sembrava neppure il tipo da badare molto ai giudizi o ai pettegolezzi della gente, constatò quando vide, accanto al ragazzo, un piccolo riccio dormire.  
“Nella lettera erano specificati gli animali da compagnia che si possono portare a scuola e i ricci non sono compresi.” commentò senza volerlo. Pft, al solito, la sua boccaccia era uno dei motivi per cui si metteva sempre nei guai.  
Lo sconosciuto fissò l'animaletto, gli diede un buffetto e poi si voltò verso Sherlock poggiando il libro sul suo grembo. “Nessuno ha mai detto nulla al riguardo e tanto lui se ne resta sempre nella mia stanza a dormire.”  
Ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio tranquillo, prima che il Grifondoro parlasse di nuovo. “Niente stemma della Casa sulla divisa? Strano, non sembri un primino.”   
“Mi sono appena trasferito.” rispose acido Sherlock incrociando le braccia, dimentico del biscotto ancora stretto nella sua mano, cosa che causò un lieve disastro di briciole ovunque sul suo grembo, sul sedile e sul pavimento.  
Sherlock imprecò piano cercando di scrollarsi le briciole di dosso, mentre l'altro rideva appena.  
“Io sono John. Scusa, non volevo insinuare nulla.” disse porgendogli la mano.  
Sherlock la accettò con riluttanza. “Sherlock.”  
“Che nome bizzarro.” commentò solo John prima di tornare a leggere il suo libro, sgranocchiando biscotti.

  
“Non credo Grifondoro sia il posto giusto per te, Signor Holmes.” gli ripetè per la terza volta il Cappello Parlante nell'orecchio.  
“Credo di essere abbastanza maturo per poter scegliere in quale Casa essere smistato. Ho un progetto da portare a termine a Grifondoro, quindi, mi manderai lì, capito maledettissimo cappellaccio?!” pensò irritato.  
Quando il Cappello parlante urlò Grifondoro, lo fece decisamente con rabbia e con tale ferocia e quasi rischiò di cadere dalla testa di Sherlock. Sherlock, d'altra parte, non poteva che essere soddisfatto di avere l'occasione per risolvere l'ennesimo mistero; prevedeva di mettersi nei guai molto presto, ma non era una variabile a cui avesse mai dato particolare attenzione. La cosa importante era che il gioco stava per avere inizio ancora una volta e le premesse promettevano una partita particolarmente eccitante.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Fandom: Supernatural.  
Coppia: Fem!Destiel.  
Prompt: Deanne ha sempre il vizio di riordinare il colletto della camicia di Castielle e quest'ultima non si riordina mai proprio per quel motivo.  
Parole: 210  
Note: Ho deciso per una AU fluffosa perchè sì. Plus, kinda omega!verse.

 

Castielle fissava le ciglia di Deanne sfiorare le sue guance; aveva ancora gli occhi assonnati la sua fidanzata, tanto che Cas era sicura che appena sarebbe uscita per andare in ufficio Deanne se ne sarebbe tornata a letto a dormire almeno per un paio di ore. Non è che comunque ci fosse davvero bisogno che si alzasse presto. DeeDee aveva preso a farlo quando una mattina si era alzata per andare in bagno e aveva notato che Castielle, dopo aver messo la cravatta, si era dimenticata di sistemare il colletto della camicia -non avrebbe dovuto restare a letto a guardare Deanne dormire per tutto quel tempo, era in ritardo.  
Cas si era sentita così tanto amata a quel semplice gesto di affetto, che aveva iniziato a non poterne fare a meno; dimenticava di proposito di sistemarsi per vedere la sua fidanzata avvicinarsi a lei con quell'espressione esasperata e la ascoltava borbottare sul quanto fosse una sciatta a volte, prima di decidere che fosse tutto okay e darle un bacio come augurio di una buona giornata di lavoro.  
Ora che il pancione di Deanne era diventato così evidente poi, approfittava di quei momenti per godersi ancora per qualche istante i calci di loro figlia contro le sue mani prima di uscire.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Fandom: Supernatural  
Coppia: Fem!Destiel.  
Prompt: Quando Deanne scopre di essere incinta, si spaventa. Non solo perché non si è mai immaginata madre ma perché non ha mai avuto una vita stabile abbastanza da permetterselo. Poi ha paura per Castielle, per quello che penserà di questo bambino. Quando le poggia una mano sul fianco, inconsapevole, Deanne si scopre innamorata di qualcosa che non ha mai conosciuto.  
Parole: 465  
Note: Posso dirmi da sola Cose belle bellissime? Ho amato scrivere per questo prompt. Sempre kinda omega!verse.

 

Deanne fissa il test di gravidanza che tiene tra le mani. Lei e Cas non hanno mai parlato di bambini anche se non hanno mai usato particolari metodi di contraccezione; non era mai stata una cosa che aveva pensato di dover discutere con Castielle, semplicemente avevano dato entrambe per scontato che se sarebbe successo, sarebbe successo perchè in fondo si amavano.

Vedere quel test positivo, però, nella sua testa cambiava le cose in modo definitivo; non erano più solo parole -detto o date per scontate-, c'era seriamente una vita che le stava crescendo in grembo. A Deanne salì una nausea che era quasi certa non c'entrasse nulla col suo stato interessante, ma più con la scoperta della situazione in sé.  
Non si era mai immaginata madre nonostante avesse sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe successo e l'idea che una vita, una persona in carne ed ossa, sarebbe uscita nel giro di qualche mese dalla sua pancia, la faceva finire sulla soglia di un attacco di panico. Si disse, per qualche istante, che era stata una stupida a non voler parlare con Castielle della cosa. Avrebbero dovuto usare qualche metodo contraccettivo! Deanne non aveva una vita stabile, come avrebbe mantenuto se stessa e anche questa nuova creatura? Per non parlare di Castielle! Okay, erano fidanzate, ma non avevano neppure mai parlato di convivere o di sposarsi...   
Stava quasi per avere un serio attacco di panico, quando Cas aprì piano la porta.  
“Va tutto bene, tesoro? Sei pallida e hai il fiatone.” disse preoccupata il suo angelo prima di prenderle il viso e darle un bacio sulla fronte.  
Deanne stringeva ancora il test nelle mani e, nonostante l'idea che vedendolo Cas potesse lasciarla a crescere quella nuova vita da sola le stesse ancora mangiando lentamente il cuore, lo porse alla sua Alpha.  
Castielle fissò l'oggetto perplessa per un istante prima di boccheggiare, il viso illuminato di felicità.  
“Avremo un bambino?” chiese solo.  
Deanne annuì, un po' rincuorata ma ancora timorosa. Il cuore tornò a batterle normalmente quando Cas lasciò a terra il test per abbracciarla stretta, prima di inginocchiarsi sul pavimento e stringerla di nuovo, una mano sulla schiena e una sul suo fianco, la faccia appoggiata al ventre mentre le ricopriva la pancia di baci.  
“Devi venire a vivere con me. Dobbiamo dirlo a tuo fratello. E ai miei fratelli. E dobbiamo portati dalla ginecologa.”  
Deanne non sentiva davvero quelle parole, vedeva solo la testa di capelli spettinati di Cas poggiata dove le sembrava ancora impossibile stesse crescendo una microscopica persona e percepiva qualcosa di nuovo scaldarle il cuore. Sapeva di amare Castielle da un pezzo ormai, ma se possibile l'idea di avere una famiglia con lei le dava un senso di gioia maggiore del semplice sapere che Cas ricambiava.  
“Sarai una madre perfetta, Deanne.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Fandom: Supernatural  
Coppia: Fem!Destiel.  
Prompt: soulbond!AU; Castielle ha passato anni a ignorare l'essere la soulmate di Deanne perché lei era il vessel di Michael, ma alla fine ha deciso di essere egoista e di prendersela per sé. Bonus: Sam sapeva già tutto ma è rimasto in silenzio perché voleva vedere quanto ci avrebbero messo.  
Parole: 350  
Note: OOC come non mai ma whatever. Dovrebbe essere leggermente crack/demenziale, ma non so scrivere crack quindi... Questo schifo.

 

Castielle, per usare una frase che Deanne avrebbe approvato di sicuro, si era bellamente rotta il cazzo di fare quella che era considerata la cosa giusta a livello universale. Primo, perchè ancora non capiva per quale perversa regola del destino un angelo e un umano dovessero essere soulmate quando l'universo stesso vedeva una relazione tra le due “specie” come un abominio. Secondo, il termine soulmate di per sé non identificava neppure a dovere il legame tra lei e Deanne, perchè Castielle essendo un angelo non possedeva un'anima e da quei pochi casi in cui altri angeli avevano disubbidito, sapeva perfettamente che il legame che unisce un'anima e una grazia è mille volte più prezioso e intenso del legame tra due anime (di nuovo, per qualche perversa regola del destino). Terzo, quali diavolo erano i lati positivi nell'essere un angelo che si era ribellato ai voleri del Paradiso per salvare l'universo se poi l'universo non ti ripagava concedendoti l'unica cosa che volevi con tutto te stesso, che è proibita certo, ma che, guarda caso, non sarebbe comunque pericolosa per nessuno! Ecco, appunto. Quindi al diavolo le perverse regole del destino! Castielle meritava di cedere finalmente, aveva addirittura tutto il diritto di rendere reale, infine, il legame che si era creato con Deanne sin dal momento in cui aveva afferrato la sua anima per salvarla dalla perdizione.  
Era per questo che, un giorno, senza alcun genere di preavviso, era comparsa nella stanza di motel, aveva stretto le mani sugli avambracci di Deanne, l'aveva schiacciata contro il muro e l'aveva baciata.  
Sam osservò solo per qualche secondo prima di uscire dalla stanza (si era giusto assicurato che Deanne non desse di matto! Insomma, conosceva bene sua sorella). Erano anni che scommetteva tra sé e sé sul quando qualcosa di simile sarebbe accaduto e decise che poco importava se aveva perso o meno la scommessa con se stesso. Deanne e Cas avevano vinto e stavano festeggiando; si meritava di festeggiare anche lui, decise Sam prima di andarsi a mangiare un piatto di pasta in un ristorante a cui Deanne non avrebbe mai prestato attenzione.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Coppia: Johnlock.   
Prompt: Potterlock. Johnlock. John insegna a Sherlock come si vola su una scopa. Ovviamente Sherlock capisce subito ma è così distratto da come vola John che per poco non cade.  
Parole: 705 (la regia mi ricorda che oltre le cinquecento parole vado già in one-shot)  
Note: ci ho messo una vita per scriverla ma ce l'ho fatta.

 

“Avanti Sherlock, è solo una questione di tono. Sicuro di te, secco, ma non autoritario. La scopa è tuo pari. Tendi la mano e SU!” spiegò John, seduto distrattamente sull'erba, le gambe piegate e leggermente allargate, il petto piegato all'indietro a pesare sulle mani poggiate a terra.  
Sherlock fissò ancora per qualche secondo il modo in cui la divisa da Quidditch faceva miracoli sul corpo di John, prima di concentrarsi sul manico di scopa che gli stava accanto ai piedi.  
Non aveva idea del perchè avesse accettato di partecipare a questa pantomima, dopotutto Sherlock era passato per il campo da Quidditch solo per recuperare John dopo gli allenamenti; al solito, John si era attardato per chiacchierare con qualcuno che era sceso dagli spalti e Sherlock l'aveva trovato seduto su una panchina a bordo campo ancora nella sua divisa intento a pulire il manico. Il perchè gli avesse conseguentemente confessato di non aver mai imparato ad andare su una scopa era un mistero tanto quanto lo era il motivo per cui aveva accettato di farsi insegnare da John. Non gli interessava neppure imparare, diamine!  
Fissò la scopa critico, ma sapeva che il consiglio di John era, in fin dei conti, una dritta da chi ne sapeva di più in argomento, quindi si convinse a pensare a quel manico di scopa come suo pari.  
“Su!” disse sicuro. La scopa gli arrivò obbediente contro la mano aperta e Sherlock nascose la sorpresa di vedere il manico ubbidire immediatamente.  
“Visto? Semplice.” aggiunse John alzandosi, recuperando anche la sua scopa e mettendosi accanto a lui. “Ora, il trucco per restarci sulla scopa è calibrare bene il peso, niente più di questo. Insomma, è scienza, sono sicuro che te la caverai egregiamente finchè non ti fai prendere dal panico.”  
Sherlock lo fissò mettersi a cavallo della scopa, darsi una leggera spinta con i piedi, alzarsi di un paio di metri e infine fermarsi di fronte a lui, restando in equilibrio perfetto tenendosi al manico solo con due dita.  
“Come se nel funzionamento delle scope ci fosse qualcosa di scientifico.” Borbottò prima di imitare l'esempio di John. Scoprì che non era semplice come l'aveva fatto sembrare il compagno e gli ci vollero alcuni istanti prima di sentirsi più o meno in equilibrio sul manico, tenendosi fisso con entrambe le mani. Era effettivamente una questione di scienza una volta in volo.  
“Ecco fatto. A questo punto non c'è davvero molto da sapere se non vuoi fare cose particolari.” aggiunse John svolazzandogli intorno, mostrandogli implicitamente quali fossero i movimenti da fare per controllare al meglio la scopa. Sherlock prese coraggio e provò a spostarsi un po' in tutte le direzioni, prima di essere soddisfatto di aver ormai imparato le basi su come volare.  
John lo fissava soddisfatto, ancora una volta seduto sulla scopa a suo agio come lo era poco prima sul solido terreno.  
“E quali sarebbero queste cose particolari?”   
Non era curiosità, stava solo continuando ad indagare per sbrogliare la matassa misteriosa che era il Grifondoro che gli stava accanto!  
John sorrise, prima di riposizionarsi meglio sulla scopa e partire ad alta velocità, spostandosi in alto e iniziando a fare beh... Decisamente cose particolari che Sherlock non ci teneva a provare. Sembravano pericolose, ma John le faceva con una tale sicurezza che qualche stolto avrebbe potuto dire che dovevano essere necessariamente più semplici di quanto apparissero.  
Sherlock era talmente incantato dalle acrobazie che John faceva sopra di lui, che si dimenticò che era ancora in sella alla scopa, seppure a giusto due metri da terra. Si sbilanciò appena un po' troppo all'indietro e la scopa di mosse in quella direzione all'improvviso; stava per entrare nel panico per un istante, ma si ricordò il consiglio di John di non farlo e riuscì a gestire un molto improvvisato atterraggio che lo fece finire a ruzzolare sul terreno per un attimo prima di rimanere fermo, disteso nell'erba a pancia in su. John gli atterrò accanto con un'espressione preoccupata. “Tutto okay? Ti sei fatto male?”  
Sherlock sbuffò e si mise a sedere. “L'unica cosa urtata è il mio ego.” rispose, causando una risata di cuore da parte di John, che si sedette di peso accanto a lui e lo abbracciò mettendogli un braccio sulle spalle.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Fandom: Supernatural  
Coppia: Fem!Destiel.  
Prompt: Deanne è a disagio, al sesto mese di gravidanza e ha appena sentito la bambina scalciare per la prima volta e Cas non la aiuta guardandola in quel modo e toccandola così. È come se sondasse la sua anima. Bonus: Cas da angelo qual'è riesce a sentire i pensieri della bambina e i suoi sentimenti solo toccando la pancia.  
Parole: 550 (Dannazione, per 51 parole di nuovo one-shot!)  
Note: fluff, fluff everywhere!

 

La gravidanza faceva schifo e Deanne non ne poteva più. Le doleva la schiena, le sembrava di essere una balena già ora, faceva una fatica tremenda ad addormentarsi e aveva fame in qualsiasi momento della giornata. E se prima la bambina si muoveva appena dentro la sua pancia, in modo assolutamente impercettibile per Castielle -anche se era piuttosto sicura di averla beccata a fissarle la pancia più di una volta-, quella mattina aveva deciso che era il momento di trasformare la sua povera pancia in una pista da ballo su cui scatenarsi.  
Il primo potente calcio sulla pancia la svegliò di colpo e si mise a sedere più velocemente di quanto avrebbe pensato le fosse possibile; fuori iniziava a fare chiaro e le prime avvisaglie dell'alba lasciavano entrare abbastanza luce nella stanza da permettere a Deanne di vedere che Cas ancora dormiva beatamente, la testa praticamente sul cuscino di Deanne e la mano poggiata in precedenza in modo protettivo sulla sua pancia, era scivolata ad appoggiarsi a peso morto sulle sue gambe.  
Si poggiò una mano sul ventre, chiedendosi se l'avesse solo immaginato o se davvero avesse sentito la sua bambina calciare per la prima volta. A rispondere fu la piccola stessa, dandole un secondo colpo più deciso. Deanne emise un gemito sorpreso, che ebbe il potere si svegliare immediatamente Castielle.  
“Cosa c'è che non va? Stai male? É successo qualcosa alla bambina?” chiese preoccupata, poggiando a sua volta una mano sulla pancia di Deanne.  
“No, credo abbia solo imparato a calciare.”  
Il viso di Castielle si illuminò e l'angelo si velocemente liberà dalle coperte per mettersi a cavalcioni delle gambe di Deanne -evitando di sedersi su di lei ovviamente- il viso a pochi centimetri dalla sua pancia e le mani ai lati di essa. Sembrava in attesa. O in alternativa, dal punto di vista di Deanne, stava intensamente cercando di vedere attraverso la pancia stessa per osservare loro figlia. Era una cosa piuttosto inquietante, ma Deanne ci stava quasi facendo l'abitudine, perchè Cas aveva preso a farlo sempre più spesso col passare delle settimane anche se aveva cercato di evitare che Deanne lo notasse.  
Ancora una volta, loro figlia scalciò, la forma generica del piccolo piedino che si intravedeva per pochi istanti. Deanne fece una piccola smorfia al colpo, ma il sorriso estatico del suo Alpha la rincuorò un po' dal breve fastidio.  
“DeeDee, la nostra bimba è felice.” esclamò Cas alzando lo sguardo per fissarla negli occhi e continuando a carezzarle piano i lati del pancione.  
Deanne ignorò il nomignolo e la fissò perplessa. “Lo dici solo perchè ha improvvisamente deciso di fare qualcosa di diverso dal restarsene ferma come uno stoccafisso?”  
Castielle ridacchiò. “Certo che no, tesoro, riesco a percepire come si sente.” disse baciandole la pancia. “Non è una cosa che si possa davvero spiegare, solo, lo so.” cercò di spiegare vedendo la faccia ancora piuttosto perplessa della compagna.  
Deanne sospirò. “Beh, perlomeno adesso sappiamo chi andrà dalla bambina quando sarà nata e inizierà a piangere tutta la notte! Saprai di cosa ha bisogno anche prima che impari a dirlo a parole, quindi sei la migliore tra noi due per quel compito.” borbottò prima di stendersi di nuovo, decisa a dormire ancora un paio d'ore. Era davvero troppo presto per quel genere di cose...

 


	16. Chapter 16

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC), The Avengers (MCU).  
Coppia: Johnlock.   
Prompt: AvengersLock; quando Sherlock è saltato dal tetto l'operazione era coordinata dallo SHIELD, quei due anni li passa con gli Avengers. Inutile dire che non tutti sono entusiasti della cosa. Bonus +millantamila: Sherlock prende Coulson come "John-in-prova" visto quanto è paziente agente.  
Parole: 530 (io e la sintesi non ci amiamo per nulla. One-shot di nuovo).  
Note: Crack scritto male. Dico solo questo.

 

Sherlock non avrebbe mai pensato di vivere abbastanza da vedere personalmente un “alieno” in carne ed ossa, ma quando aveva contattato lo SHIELD per quel problema con Moriarty... Beh, c'erano tante cose in cui Sherlock non credeva a quel tempo, compresa la possibilità che davvero lo SHIELD accettasse di aiutarlo.  
Il piano era talmente semplice che perfino un bambino avrebbe potuto portarlo a termine! Insomma, agli occhi di tutti, sarebbe semplicemente saltato nel vuoto, ma in realtà sarebbe atterrato in un fantastico quinjet dotato di dispositivi di occultamento che rendevano il velivolo invisibile e silenzioso.  
La parte difficile era arrivata quando ovviamente lo SHIELD aveva chiesto qualcosa in cambio; non sarebbe diventato un agente, ma avrebbe fornito consulenze esclusivamente su richiesta dello SHIELD stesso. Cosa che si era rivelata parecchio noiosa in un primo tempo e quindi complicata da gestire -non per lui, ma per Coulson, che tecnicamente doveva badare a lui finchè era sotto la “protezione/responsabilità” dello SHIELD. Era diventato tutto decisamente più divertente quando Coulson lo incluse nel progetto Avengers; Sherlock mal sopportava Fury, principalmente perchè vedeva oltre le stronzate che certe volte propinava ai suoi agenti, ma l'occasione di partecipare ai colloquio con i futuri membri della squadra? Oh, quelle erano cose che sarebbe stato un vero peccato perdersi.  
Era abbastanza ovvio che nessuno degli Avengers avrebbe trovato divertente stare faccia a faccia con un tipo come Sherlock, avevano tutti dei passati troppo pieni di complessi per volerseli sentire gettati in faccia da un perfetto sconosciuto. Vedova Nera lo aveva minacciato di morte più volte e in modi piuttosto creativi; Occhio di Falco gli aveva puntato in pochi istanti una freccia in faccia e per settimane lo aveva osservato da distante come fosse pronto ad ucciderlo da un momento all'altro; Captain America lo aveva fissato truce trattenendosi dal prenderlo a pugni per pura educazione e stringendo i denti tanto forte che Sherlock pensava gli sarebbe rimasta la mascella bloccata; Tony Stark si era limitato a mandare al diavolo Fury prima di darsela a gambe alla prima menzione dei suoi daddy issues, cosa che aveva infastidito Sherlock che voleva discutere sulla teoria che la Magia di cui parlava Thor fosse in realtà un molto avanzato mix di tecnologia e scienza. L'incontro con Thor e Banner dovette aspettare fino a quando la crisi di New York non fu finalmente sotto controllo. E anche in quel caso le cose non andarono tanto meglio: Thor aveva afferrato il suo martello pronto a trasformare Sherlock in un piatto di fish&chips croccante e Banner aveva a stento trattenuto Hulk prima di battere in ritirata -trascinato via da Capitan America che per buona misura aveva lanciato un'altra occhiataccia in sua direzione.  
L'unico che sembrava sopportarlo stoicamente era Coulson -neppure Fury sopportava più le frecciatine di Sherlock quando erano soli e aveva preso ad evitarlo o chiamarlo con nomignoli che rendevano complimenti i commenti che faceva in certe occasioni su Stark. Sherlock avrebbe potuto paragonare Coulson quasi a John e il fatto che ora avesse anche una “cicatrice di guerra” a volte gli faceva mancare davvero tanto il suo John. Phil comunque gli aveva detto che presto sarebbe tornato a Londra... Sherlock non aspettava altro.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Fandom: Supernatural  
Coppia: Destiel (menzionata)  
Prompt: Sam ha un blog su Tumblr sulla Destiel.  
Parole: 230  
Note: di nuovo, crack scritto male.

 

Sam era una cattiva persona. No, non per tutte le orribili cose che aveva fatto -cioè, non in questo caso comunque. Era una cattiva persona perchè aveva un blog destiel su tumblr piuttosto conosciuto nel fandom di Supernatural.   
Quando Sam e Dean erano inciampati nelle ragazze che avevano trasformato la loro vita e la collana di libri che ne raccontava una parte piuttosto importante, la Destiel era cosa a lui ben nota da un pezzo.  
Diamine, era in pratica la persona che forniva la maggior parte degli headcanon al fandom sfruttando cose reali che succedevano tra Dean e Castiel! Per non parlare del fatto che tecnicamente era il pioniere della ship, anche se al tempo ignorava i termini tecnici della cosa.  
Aveva iniziato a pensare che Dean e Cas sarebbe stati una coppia stupenda prima che uscissero i volumi di Supernatural con Castiel in fondo, come si poteva non considerarlo il primo supporter della loro relazione?!  
Quando poi avevano scoperto che Kevin era un profeta e che Chuck era probabilmente morto, Sam si era trovato ad inciampare su blog dedicati ai libri per puro caso mentre cercava informazioni certe sul destino di Chuck. E in quel momento aveva scoperto il meraviglioso mondo del fandom.  
Sam pensava che a volte Dean avesse ragione: Sam era una maledetta ragazzina, ma non una ragazzina qualunque, no Sam era una fangirl della peggior specie!

 


	18. Chapter 18

Fandom: The Avengers (MCU)  
Coppia: Stony.  
Prompt: "Quanto ho bevuto ieri sera?" "Abbastanza da ballare con me di fronte a tutti"  
Parole: 355  
Note: c'è un rimando alla serie animata (Avengers Assemble) che non coglierà nessuno ma io so che è lì e mi rende felice.

 

Tony aveva un mal di testa incredibile. Era da un bel po' di tempo che non si svegliava dopo una sbronza e, yep, quella era sicuramente l'ultima volta che sarebbe capitato, non avrebbe mai più bevuto più di 3 bicchieri vino! MAI!  
Un fascio di luce gli colpì il viso e Tony mugugnò rigirandosi sul letto, nascondendo il viso sotto un cuscino.  
“Oh avanti, non fare il melodrammatico. Sono quasi le tre del pomeriggio, hai dormito abbastanza.” disse Steve sedendosi sul bordo del letto, proprio accanto a lui. “Non devi neppure alzarti, solo sederti e bere un paio di bicchieri di acqua.” aggiunse dandogli un bacio sulla spalla nuda.  
“Ma poi dovrò alzarmi per andare in bagno!” si lamentò senza tirar fuori la testa dal suo nascondiglio.  
“Cosa che avresti comunque bisogno di fare, Tony. Non profumi certo di rose stamattina.”  
Tony, mugugnò e finse di essersi riaddormentato, ma quando Steve gli passò un dito bagnato d'acqua lungo la schiena si dimenò e rinunciò.

Dieci minuti dopo era in piedi sotto al getto della doccia, Steve seduto sul piano in marmo del lavandino lì accanto.  
“Quanto diavolo ho bevuto ieri sera?” chiese, la fronte appoggiata alle piastrelle umide.  
“Abbastanza da accettare di ballare con me di fronte a tutti, direi.”  
Tony riportò la sua attenzione a Steve. “Non dici seriamente vero? Era una metafora, una roba del tipo su una scala da 1 uno a 10 dove 1 è abbastanza da pensare di fare una partita a poker con Clint e 10 abbastanza da pensare di fare un'incursione nella stanza di Bruce per giocare con gli animaletti di cristallo di Hulk, vero? No, perchè in una scala simile quello è di sicuro un 8.”  
“Tony,” Steve recuperò il telefono, premette sullo schermo un paio di volte e poi lo mostrò a Stark. “hai bevuto abbastanza da accettare di ballare con me di fronte a tutti.” ripetè mentre le prove video dimostravano quanto non fosse per nulla una metafora.  
“Ottimo! JARVIS, c'è una qualsiasi possibilità che io possa morire annegato in questa doccia?” chiese sbattendo la testa ripetutamente sulle mattonelle.  
“È altamente improbabile, signore.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Fandom: Sherlock (BBC); The Avengers (MCU)  
Coppia: Johnlock.  
Prompt: AvengersLock; Sherlock ritorna a casa, dopo due anni di assenza da Londra costretto a lavorare nello SHIELD. Non vede l'ora di rivedere John, il suo John, che ha lasciato sotto il St Bart's due anni prima a piangere la sua morte.  
Parole: 230  
Note: ma è normale che i dialoghi per questa mi venissero in mente solo in inglese?! Ho fatto una fatica bestiale a scriverla solo perchè dovevo adattare in italiano in un modo che mi convincesse! xD

 

Quando Sherlock arrivò di fronte al 221B di Baker Street sentì il cuore battergli forte e l'ansia salirgli nel petto. Si chiese se John avesse tenuto le sue cose, se il suo violino fosse dove l'aveva lasciato l'ultima volta, abbandonato sulla sua poltrona, se il vecchio tavolo rovinato dai suoi esperimenti sia ancora in cucina o se John l'abbia già sostituito...  
“Tutto okay, Sherlock?” chiese Coulson, in piedi accanto a lui sempre avvolto nel suo completo.  
Sherlock si schiarì la voce e si sistemò la sciarpa. “Non vedo cosa dovrebbe turbarmi.” mentì.  
Coulson lo fissò con un'espressione eluquente e Sherlock sbuffò. Non avrebbe dovuto insegnare alcuni dei suoi trucchi a Phil, assolutamente no!

Sherlock si decise finalmente ad aprire la porta.  
“John, sei già rientrato, è successo qualcosa, caro?” urlò Mrs. Hudson, dal suo appartamento, prima di sporgersi dalla soglia e vedere... “Oh dear, Sherlock!” mormorò portandosi una mano al petto e l'altra alla bocca.  
“Salve, Mrs. Hudson.” Non pensava che l'avrebbe mai pensato, ma la donna gli era mancata molto.  
“Sherlock!” ripetè questa volta avvicinandoglisi e abbracciandolo stretto.  
  
Quando John rientrò in casa, circa una ventina di minuti più tardi, Sherlock, Phil e Mrs. Hudson erano seduti in salotto a bere the.  
“Non sono morto.” disse solo Sherlock.  
John lo fissò in silenzio per lunghi istanti prima di accasciarsi sul pavimento con un sorriso sulle labbra. “Grazie a Dio.”  
  
(BONUS-> Coulson: “More like thanks SHIELD”.)

 


	20. Chapter 20

Fandom: The Avengers (MCU)  
Coppia: Phil/Tony.   
Prompt: Phil ha una cotta per Tony. Lui lo sa e ne approfitta (per avere quello che vuole).  
Parole: 225  
Note: c'è giusto una puntina anche di Phil/Steve alla fine. Spero non dispiaccia. E sì, zero dialoghi. XD Sorry.

 

Se c'era una cosa che l'universo avrebbe dovuto avere come regola generale, era l'impedire a qualsiasi essere consenziente di prendersi una sbandata per Tony Stark. Phil lo sapeva bene, perchè ci era caduto in quel maledetto tranello di Stark! Prima aveva ammirato il suo genio, poi il suo coraggio e infine aveva imparato ad amare ogni sfaccettatura del suo carattere. Quando si era accorto della cosa ovviamente era già troppo tardi per rimediare.  
Tony, da bravo genio qual'era, aveva capito piuttosto velocemente che Agente, come continuava a chiamarlo, aveva un soft spot grande come un campo da baseball per lui. Che era il motivo per cui, quando aveva bisogno di qualcosa, invece di chiedere a Fury che gli avrebbe semplicemente detto no per principio, invitava Phil -sì, in quei casi ricordava anche che Coulson avesse un nome vero- a cena o al cinema o all'opera per convincerlo a chiedere al suo posto – come se il Direttore non sapesse da dove le richieste di Phil arrivassero. Tony a volte ci andava decisamente poco per il sottile con l'essere subdolo, ma Phil sapeva che non poteva far molto per cambiare la situazione. Dio solo sapeva quanto fosse facile per lui innamorarsi dei suoi eroi. Insomma, aveva lo stesso tipo di cotta che aveva per Tony anche per Steve, sapeva di essere un totale fanboy a volte...

 


	21. Chapter 21

Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Coppia: Sterek.  
Prompt: Cop!AU. Cose che succedono durante gli appostamenti.  
Parole: 400 (ma dovevo rendere il rambling di Stiles quindi contano a metà xD)  
Note: spero non sia eccessivamente orrenda.

 

“Mio padre mi odia.” ripetè Stiles per l'ennesima volta.  
Derek portò gli occhi al cielo mentre continuava a fingere di controllare il cellulare. L'ultima cosa che voleva fare era dare corda a Stiles mentre erano in auto durante un appostamento.  
“Voglio dire, non ci sono altre alternative. Per mandarmi in appostamento notturno con te deve necessariamente odiarmi.” continuò Stiles tamburellando le dita sul volante dell'auto. “Sei tipo l'unica persona al distretto che mi odia, come ha potuto pensare che sarebbe stata una buona idea?! Beh, tecnicamente non sei più l'unica persona che mi odia perchè abbiamo appena constato che mi odia anche lui. Ma il punto resta. Mi odi. E non è come se mio padre non lo sapesse. Quella volta che mi hai minacciato di staccarmi la testa dal collo a morsi dopo che ti avevo rovesciato il caffè sulla divisa era presente anche lui; ti ha anche dato un richiamo per quella scenata e ci siamo scusati l'un l'altro nel suo ufficio. E credo che sappia che quando siamo usciti tu hai ritirato le tue scuse quindi o mi odia o vuole punirmi seriamente per qualcosa che ho fatto. Ma non ho fatto nulla di male stavolta quindi mi odia di sicuro.”  
Derek sapeva che Stiles avrebbe continuato tutta la notte. A volte si domandava se avesse mai bisogno di riprendere fiato o se gli si seccasse la bocca, ma sapeva che quando si trattava di riempire il silenzio, Stiles era disposto a dimenticare piccoli dettagli come il bere o il respirare.  
Il tizio che stavano seguendo, uno spacciatore di bassa lega che speravano li portasse al suo fornitore, aveva lanciato un paio di occhiate sospette all'auto, ma Derek non si preoccupò finchè non lo vide avvicinarsi. Il cervello gli andò per qualche istante in tilt e si accorse di cosa Stiles stesse facendo solo quando il suo sedile fu improvvisamente reclinato e il suo collega gli salì sopra a cavalcioni prima di baciarlo. Non era qualcosa di particolarmente spinto, ma la posizione poteva far pensare altro; Derek sbirciò con la coda dell'occhio e quando vide lo spacciatore passare oltre diede una pacca sulla coscia di Stiles, che si spostò appena da lui e lo fissò negli occhi con un'espressione da cervo abbagliato dai fari di un'auto.  
“Non mi ucciderai per questo, vero?”  
Derek sbuffò divertito. Come diavolo aveva fatto ad innamorarsi di un tale dork?

 


	22. Chapter 22

Fandom: Supernatural  
Coppia: Kid!Destiel.  
Prompt: Dean non crede in Babbo Natale, qualcuno, anche se non si sa chi, gli fa trovare un bambino della sua stessa età, occhi blu e piccolo trench, proprio sotto l'albero.  
Parole: 365  
Note: boh, l'ho scritta tutta al presente e mi pare strana. Però è cute quindi cuteness.

 

Dean non crede in Babbo Natale, per questo, quando la notte di Natale un tonfo lo sveglia di soprassalto, scende a vedere cosa sia successo in soggiorno. Sa che il papà gli ha detto di non farlo, ma Dean vuole la prova che non è Babbo Natale a mettere i regali sotto l'albero. Dean è sicuro che siano papà e mamma a fargli quei regali.  
Quando arriva in soggiorno, però, seduto ai piedi dell'albero c'è un bambino della sua età, gli occhi blu, le guance paffute, un cappotto un po' troppo grande per lui e un paio di piccole ali alle sue spalle.  
“Chi sei?” chiede Dean.  
L'altro sembra pensarci un attimo. “Castiel.”  
Dean non ne è tanto sicuro, ma pensa che quello sia il nome del bambino. “Perchè sei qui?”  
“Sono caduto.” risponde come se fosse ovvio.  
“Da dove?” Dean era perplesso: non c'erano posti da cui cadere in salotto.  
“Da lì?” sembra quasi una domanda, ma il bambino si gira ad indicare l'albero e Dean gli vede meglio le ali, che no, non sembrano per niente finte.  
“Dall'albero di Natale?” chiede per essere sicuro. L'altro annuisce solo. “Sei un angelo vero, allora?”  
Castiel si controlla le ali per qualche secondo poi risponde. “Penso di sì.”  
“Posso tenerti?” domanda esaltato. Poi, perchè si ricorda di come la mamma lo sgrida sempre quando non si comporta bene, aggiunge. “Per favore?”  
Cas si guarda intorno e fissa il latte e i biscotti che la mamma si ostina a lasciare per Babbo Natale anche se lui le ripete che Babbo Natale non esiste.  
“Posso mangiarli?”  
“Certo.” dice scrollando le spalle. “Tanto Babbo Natale ha già la pancia, non gli servono anche quelli.” Non sa se l'angelo crede a Babbo Natale, ma la mamma dice sempre a Dean che le persone con la pancia non dovrebbero mangiare i dolci quindi se anche Castiel ci crede è sicuro che gli darebbe ragione sui biscotti.  
“Allora resto!” esclama felice sbattendo le ali, prima di alzarsi in piedi e sedersi sul divano col piatto di biscotti e il bicchiere del latte. Dean si siede accanto a lui e quando Cas gli passa un biscotto lo mangia ben volentieri.

 


End file.
